


let's make magick

by hyuckries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Fiction, M/M, Riding, Sex Magick, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckries/pseuds/hyuckries
Summary: Renjun wants to perform a spell that requiers a lot of energy but what if he has an idea, and jaemin's up for the challenge.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	let's make magick

“but we’ll need a lot of energy to perform that spell” Jaemin lays on the bed looking up to the ceiling, hearing Renjuns suggestion with a little frown plastered on his face “i don't know if we’re able to raise that much energy babe” 

“I know but we can try something new” Renjun mentions while cleaning some herb leftovers on their desk from a previous spellwork . 

Jaemins head raises from the pillows to look at him with curiosity, moving to lay on his side, head resting on his hand. He follows his boyfriend with his sight and notices him grabbing his grimoire from the altar and walking back to the bed to sit next to him. 

“we’ve never done it before but i was thinking we could practice sex magick, to raise and channel more energy for the spell” Renjun finally opens his book and displays the open pages on the bed where Jaemin could see “it will be also fun” a little smirk creeps onto his face while looking at his lover. 

“but do you know how we could do it?” Jaemin places his attention on those pages reading cautiously what was written there trying to understand how the ritual would work. 

“i’ve been doing research about it and found quite a lot” Renjuns hand travels to the book pointing some words that were written there “i have protection and safety here, some sigils and the rest are some annotations to consider while doing it” 

Jaemin takes the book between his hands to have a closer look, he focuses on reading every detail on there figuring out how it was going to work. Renjun just sits there looking at him and slowly bouncing his leg on the floor. 

“You seem eager to try it” now it's jaemins turn to smirk, he raises his head to look directly into Renjuns eyes, “sure why not, let's do it” he whispers, getting closer to the other leaving a short lick on his bottom lip.

Before Renjun can say anything, Jaemin gets up from the bed and he watches him walk towards their dresser where they kept all their magickal supplies.

“Let's prepare what we need and we can get to it” he smiles at Renjun, indicating to come help him and starts taking some things they would need to use to perform the ritual. 

He does exactly that and helps his boyfriend collect some candles, incense, some crystals and offerings to cast the protection circle, and laying them on the ground “let's put everything in place and then we’ll cast the circle”

They start by putting a nice red silk bed sheet and some pillows on the ground, they display different candles forming a big circle around them and lighting them up as well as some incense. They placed the offerings and crystals also on their places to finalice. 

“Well that's it, lets cast the circle love” Renjun quickly gets on his knees as well as Jaemin, facing each other and locking their hands together. They started by raising energy for later to cast the circle, until it was finally done and it was big enough so that they could move freely inside it. 

Soon after, Renjun comes closer to Jaemin and his hands start to go down his chest, until they reach the hem of his shirt playing with it and sliding his hands past it touching the skin slowly, he comes closer to the others body until their lips are almost touching and gives him a little smile.

“I have an idea to work with sigils” he whispers, still tracing the others abdomen with his fingers, “would you let me try it, my love?” His voice comes out sultry and his breath crashes against Jaemins lips, who nods slowly looking into his lovers eyes expectantly, while his hands move to grab his boyfriends waist pulling him closer to his chest. 

When he received confirmation, Renjun slowly took the others shirt off and placed it aside, and finally captured Jaemins lips with his own, into a heated and kind of messy kiss, his tongue fiddling with the latters filthily, the sound of spit and teeths clashing began to fill the place. His hands started to wander past his shoulders, the tips of his fingers traveling down his back, caressing the skin along the way. He carefully bit Jaemins lip, crawling onto his lap, and putting his legs on each side of his hips. 

He pulled their lips apart and started leaving tender kisses all over his jaw and shoulders along with some pretty marks. Renjun slowly dug his fingernails on his back tracing figures and lines earning a groan from Jaemin, scratching here and there leaving a very visible sigil drawn on his skin. 

He pulled apart from his boyfriend's neck and peeked over his shoulder murmuring “pretty” under his breath. Jaemins eyes darkened at the praise, and turned them around and took Renjun and made him lay carefully on the pillows. 

“can i?” he whispered, his fingers pulling the others shirt up to his abdomen and looked at him asking for permission to take it off. 

“go ahead” Renjun smiles cheekily at that, “undress me” he whispers tracing his finger on jaemins neck to his chin, softly caresssing there. 

He wasted no time doing as he was told and pulled the shirt off of his body rapidly, and put it aside carefully to not throw it outside of the circle or landing on a candle, and focused again on the boy in front of him, pulling his pajama shorts off along with his underwear, while trailing with his fingertips his smooth legs. 

He pulled his legs apart making space for himself between them, his fingers started tracing patterns and shapes onto the skin under the lustful eyes of renjun. Not wasting any time he dived in and started kissing them, leaving bites and licks all over the soft skin of the area. 

When he was satisfied with the marks he left there he pulled apart, crawling to connect his lips with renjuns once again, this time more rough and full of desire. Renjuns hands attached to his back pulling him closer, generating a moan to leave his own mouth from the friction that jaemins clothed cock applied on his exposed one. A smirk crossed Jaemins lips and grinded down slowly to tease him a little bit, earning more whines from Renjun. 

“don’t tease me” he murmured between airy moans and sofly pushing Jaemin of him and making him lay down and crawled back on top of him, he grabbed Jaemins pants and quickly took them off, leaving his hard cock lay against his stomach and leaking precum. 

Renjun grabbed it between his fingers and gently pumped it, his thumb caressed the slit and his other hand went directly to massage his balls. Jaemins dick twitched in his hand and a deeper moan was heard in the room. Smiling he got closer and left a short and quick lick across one of them making the other shudder on this touch, content with the reaction he barely wrapped his lip against the skin there and continued to start licking from the base to the tip of jaemins dick, this time fully introducing it in his mouth making him gasp to the sudden wetness and heat surrounding his cock. 

He started moving his head tranquilly, swirling his tongue around the tip and tightening his lips hold there before sinking down again. He repeated that a few times, earning sounds of pleasure and curses from Jaemin, he slowly started to increase his pace with his hand stroking the base. 

“fuck, im cumming” Jaemins voice sounds echoing in the room, taking notice of that fact renjun took his mouth off is dick, hearing a whine of frustration from the other, and hovered his thighs to kiss his lips, this time sensually and slowly, while his hand continued to pump his dick at a quick pace. Jaemin took him by the waist tightly and came soon after with a deep groan that got lost in Renjuns mouth. 

They broke the kiss and Renjun pulled back to a sitting position, watching the cum now staining both of their stomachs, with a smug smile he began tracing a new sigil with Jaemins cum on his abdomen and repeated the same action with the other. Jaemin looked at him, eyes totally dark by now, lost in lust and need, he bit his lip when Renjun took his finger to his own mouth, licking the leftover there.

That shameless look that Renjun gave him was what took Jaemin to the edge and grabbed Renjun by the waist and turned him around to make him lay on his chest, face resting against the pillow, he took hold of him by his hips and pulled him to bend over with his ass up. 

“You love teasing me a little too much,” he says while lowering himself to face renjuns awaiting hole and blowing a little bit of cold air, making him squirm and whine impatiently. 

“i love to tease you, you’re-” he cockly murmured but was cut by his own moan when jaemin decided to attach his mouth to his hole leaving a few lick, his hands grabbed his ass cheeks spreading them apart and his tongue made a long stripe all across his rim. 

His lips started leaving tiny kisses around his entrance, finally giving a last one right on it before leaving a bite in his ass cheek. He smiled seeing that mark and his fingers creeped from there reaching his hole and circling the tip of his index finger there. 

“just finger me already” renjun cried with his head still in the pillows muffling his whimpers a little.

Jaemin decided to shut him up by sticking two fingers in his mouth “lick” he groaned pulling him carefully by his hair to bring him up until his back crashed into his own chest. 

Renjun obeyed with teary eyes, moaning around his fingers, his own hands traveling to touch his own neglected, red cock, “no touching” Jaemin whispers against his ear as he takes his hands with his bringing them between their bodies, holding them by the wrists together behind renjuns back.

When his fingers were already soaked and renjuns chin was dripping in spit, he took them out of his mouth and caressed his hole before pulling both fingers in slowly, receiving a big cry from the other who threw his head backwards resting it on his shoulder giving jaemin the perfect opportunity to attach his lips to his neck a little tenderly leaving soft pecks all along and a few light bites. 

He moved his fingers a little faster noticing how Renjun grinded his hips backwards to get them to go deeper “Look who's desperate for me to touch him” he teased against his ear, he nibbled with his lobe a little. 

“Yeah, because you won't stick your useless dick inside me” Renjun bickered back trying to rile him up, which was accomplished successfully since jaemin pulled his fingers out and made him turn around and to lay him on the ground again, he roughly took his legs and made him circle his hips.

He grabbed Renjun torso and briefly circled his nipples and continued to drag them down his body, caressing his ribs until he positioned them on his waist holding him in place and finally entered him with one hard thrust, quickly bottoming out.

Renjun let out the loudest and filthiest moan, arching his back and throwing his head back in pure pleasure. Jaemin leaned and left a chaste kiss on top of his heart and another one right under his chin. The other boy grabbed him by his neck connecting their lips once more, muffling their moans as Jaemin snapped his hips in a steady peace. 

“Wanna ride you” Renjun mumbled after a few thrusts, against his mouth, licking his bottom lip. 

“Then ride me baby” Jaemin whispered back. 

Renjun pulled him until he was laying on his back and straddled him, he didn't waste any time and took his dick positionating it on his hole before slowly sinking on it again.

“I feel so full” he whimpered and started slowly moving his hips up and down, jumping on the others lap a little messily, lost in pleasure. Jaemin steadied him by his hips and started thrusting his hips upwards slamming into Renjuns hole.

A particularly hard thrust landed perfectly on his prostate, making Renjun shudder in his embrace. Jaemin pulled himself to a sitting position hugging Renjun closer to him, and pulled him in for a kiss, he started moving his hips once again hitting that same spot. Renjun kissed back and let a moan crash against jaemins mouth and grabbed his hair making him groan and pick up the pace of his hips.

“It's time baby” he says against his boyfriend's lips moaning under his breath. 

Jaemin nodded as he pulled their foreheads together, still pressing Renjun closer to his chest. 

“Ready love?” he groaned at the feeling of Renjuns hole tightening around him. 

“Mhm” the latter affirmed while closing his eyes. 

Both of them start casting the spell, chanting different words under their breaths, getting lost in each other's mouths. The energy in the room that had been accumulated throughout the whole ritual started increasing even more as they got closer to their climaxes, finally erupting as an invisible explosion and a big wind circled the room as they reached their highs and released together staining both their stomachs and renjuns insides. 

After a few seconds when they opened their eyes, they saw the entire room dark, the candles had been blown by the wind and all they could see was each other, their gazes charged with energy. They engaged in one last kiss, feeling like an energy circuit finally connecting. Jaemin didn't bother to break the kiss and pulled Renjun to lay on his chest. 

“That was definitely something new” he heard him whisper when they pulled apart, and smiled softly. 

“It was” he kissed his forehead “want to take a moon water bath?”

“Yeah, let’s go”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, here its my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckries) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckries) !! Thank you for reading !!


End file.
